You're My Equal
by natulcien.e
Summary: Lestrange Şato'sunda, sıradan bir gece.


Soğuk, uğursuz bir geceydi. Yağmur yağıyordu bardaktan boşanırcasına. Ruhsuz dolunay, kapkara bulutların arasından zar zor seçiliyordu. Şimşekler çakıyordu arada bir geceyi aydınlatan. Hemen arkalarından gelen, kulakları sağır eden gök gürültüleri kızılca kıyameti kopartıyordu. Amansız rüzgarın tozları savurduğu sokaklarda birkaç sarhoş ve serseri hariç kimsecikler yoktu. Sert dalgalar kayaları dövüyordu. Bütün bölgeye hakim bir şekilde, uçurumun tepesine kondurulmuş kasvetli şatomsu malikanenin tek bir penceresinden sızan loş, sarı ışık seçiliyordu sadece.

Siyah saçları çenesine dökülen bir adam, siyah, deri bir koltuğa oturmuş, siyah ciltli, kalın kitabını okuyordu. Havada sihirli bir şekilde süzülen gümüş şamdanda, üç adet mum yanıyor, kitabı ve okuyanının yüzünü ancak aydınlatabiliyordu. Orta yaşlı adam, ellerinin ve yüzünün beyazlığı olmasa, simsiyah saçları, gözleri ve giysileri ile karanlıkta seçilemezdi. Kitabın sayfaları ne kadar hışırdayarak değişse bile, yaşlılıktan değil, bilgelikten hafif kırışmış yüzünün sert hatları hep aynıydı.

Malfoy Malikane'sinin büyük kütüphanesinin ahşap kapısı, ağır ağır, gıcırdayarak açıldığında, rüzgardan mumların alevi hafifçe titredi.

Önce siyah, kıvırcık saçları omuzlarına dökülen bir kadın başı göründü kapının ağzında. Ardından vücudunun geri kalanı, elinde bir meşale ile içeri girdi. Rüzgar daha fazla dolmadan içeriye çabucak arkasından kapıyı kapadı. İleride, kitap okuyan, içeriye birinin girdiğine dair hiçbir belirti göstermeyen adamı görünce, Bellatrix'in yüzüne bir sırıtış, kötücül bir sırıtış yayıldı. Yavaş, sessiz adımlarla kütüphanenin içlerine doğru ilerledi.

"Severus." dedi Bellatrix, kendinden emin, bir o kadarda şehvetli bir sesle.

"Ne istiyorsun?" diye tersledi onu Severus. Bellatrix ise, buna aldırmadan elindeki meşaleyi bıraktı. –Meşale Severus'un şamdanının yanın da havada süzülmeye başlamıştı.- "Kitap okumaya gelmiş olamaz mıyım?" En yakınındaki raftan rasgele bir kitap çekti. Severus "Peh" lerken o çoktan kitabın ortalarında bir sayfa açmış, göz gezdirmeye başlamıştı bile.

"Kitap okumaya mı geldin? Güldürme beni Bellatrix."

"Doğru, çünkü buradakilerin hepsini çoktan bitirdim. Black'lerin ve Lestrange'lerin kitaplarını da. Sanırım artık Hogwarts'ı ele geçirip, orada ki yasak bölüme devam etmenin zamanı geldi. Ne yazık ki mezun olana kadar hepsini bitirememiştim. Hem sen hazır, o muhteşem ve melez gücünle Dumbledore'u da öldürmüşken o kadar zor olmasa gerek Hogwarts'ı işgal etmek." Hızını alamayan Bellatrix, Severus'u en zayıf noktasından vurmaya kararlıydı. "Hem yetenekliyimdir Severus ama seni güldürebileceğimi sanmıyorum. Bırak gülmeyi, gülümsemeyeli kaç yıl oldu Severus? Dur dur, tam olarak 17 yıl olmuş olması lazım, evet."

Severus, bu laflara karşı sadece genzinden hırlamaya benzer bir ses çıkarmakla yetindi. Bir süre odaya sessizlik hakim oldu. Severus sonunda sorusunu yinelemek zorunda kaldı. "Ne istiyorsun o zaman, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix, Severus'un oturduğu koltuğun koluna ilişti. Dokunmadan ne kadar yakın olabiliyorsa, o kadar sokuldu adama. "Eğlence."

"Yanlış yerdesin. Sana tapan diğer Ölüm Yiyen'lere git." Diye cevap verdi Severus, sakin ama insanı ürperten bir ses tonuyla. Yinede unuttuğu bir şey vardı, Bellatrix Lestrange onca erkek Ölüm Yiyen'in arasında kendini kanıtlamış tek kadındı. Severus'un ses tonuna aldırmadan, oyun oynarmış gibi cevap verdi. "Olmaz. Sıkıldım onlardan, yeni bir şeyler istiyorum."

"Yeni bir şeyler? Evet, bunu senin için bulmak biraz zor olsa gerek. Koca Ölüm Yiyen kadrosundan yatmadığın kaldı mı Bellatrix?" İsmini telaffuz edince yanı başındaki kadının derin bir nefes çektiğini hissetti. "Kocan, kardeşinin kocası, kocanın kardeşi, Avery, Dolohov... Liste uzayıp gider."

"Evet, kaldı! SEN Severus Snape!" Hiddetlenen Bellatrix, bir anlık zayıflığını hemen düzelterek sesini eski, yumuşak, zehirli ve şehvetli haline döndürdü. "Ayrıca Crabbe ve Goyle, o iki şapşal ile birlikte olacağımı düşünmüyorsun öyle değil mi? Sonra Kılkuyruk var. Ve birde Draco tabii. Çok yakışıklı bir genç adam oldu. Henüz tecrübesiz ama bu uzun sürmeyebilir."

"Kardeşinin oğlu o! Sen iğrenç birisin." Diyerek tiksintisini dile getirdi Severus, gözleri halen kitabın satırlarındaydı. Bellatrix ise, umursamaz bir şekilde omuzlarını silkti. "Ahlak bekçisi mi kesildin başıma Severus? Hem safkanlar birbirleriyle zaten akrabadırlar."

"Sen tam bir-"

Severus Snape'in cümlesi, gırtlağına dayanan bir asa ile yarıda kaldı. Ve o an anladı dengi ile karşı karşıya olduğunu. O an anladı neden Bellatrix Lestrange'nin, Karanlık Lord'un sağ kolu olduğunu. Karanlık tarafa, hiyerarşik bir düzen hakimdir. En tepede Karanlık Lord, bir kıdem altlarında sol ve sağ kolları Severus Snape ile Bellatrix Lestrange. Onların atların da ise diğerleri.

Severus bunları düşünürken, Bellatrix asasıyla Severus'un gırtlağını dürttü. "O cümleyi bitirme bence." Bellatrix'in hışmına rağmen Severus, bakışlarını konuşma boyunca ilk kez okuduğu kitaptan kaldırıp, Bellatrix'in gözlerine diktiği gözlerinin tam aksini ima ettiği bir ses tonuyla "Tamam Bellatrix. Bir şey varsa söyle, yoksa git." dedi sakince. Bu sırada, sağ elinin işaret parmağı kaldığı sayfaların arasında olduğu halde kitabı kapatmış, sol elini ise Bellatrix'in asasının üstüne koymuştu.

Hıncını alamayan Bellatrix "Kimi kimin evinden kovduğunu sanıyorsun sen? Hiçbir yere gitmiyorum!" diyerek çıkıştı önce. Ancak dakikalar süren bir sessizlik yaşandığında, sonunda dayanamadı ve asasını Severus'un elinin altından çekerek cebine koydu. Omuzlarını silkti ve önemsiz bir şeyden bahsediyormuşçasına "Neyse. Parti var da onu haber vermeye gelmiştim." dedi.

"Ne partisi? Hem de bu yağmurda?"

Bellatrix, yüzüne alaycı bir sırıtma yerleştirirken "Bazen senin Hogwarts'ta bulanıklarla dura dura aptallaştığını düşünmeye başladım Severus. Kurutucu ve ısıtıcı tılsımlar ne güne duruyor?" diye aşağıladı Severus'u. Severus ise onun gülüşüne ve ses tonuna aldırmadı. "Her neyse, sadede gel."

Bellatrix'in sırıtışı, büyüyüp korkunç bir hal aldı. "Lucius bugün çok özel birini yakalamış, Fenrir'e doğum günü hediyesi olarak." Yerinde duramayarak, bir sıçrayışta ayağa kalktı ve hem heyecanlı, hem de korkunç bir kahkaha attı. "Hem Dolunay da var bu gece, Fenrir kurbanın işini dışarıda, büyülü bir çemberin içinde hallederken, bizde izleyeceğiz." Sağ eliyle, dar pencereden sızan, kara bulutların arasından zorlukla sıyrılmış donuk ay ışığını gösteriyordu.

Şimdi belli olmuştu bu akşam Malikane'nin neden bu kadar sessiz olduğu. Büyük ihtimalle, şuanda kurbana ne işkenceler ediliyordu zindanlarda. Belleğindeki bütün sırlar sökülüp alınınca da, Fenrir'e akşam yemeği olarak sunulacaktı. Eğer bir kız ise bu seferki, hele de güzelse, uzun bir tecavüz kuyruğunun bitmesi lazımdı birde, işkenceden sonra, eğlenceden önce.

Ne Bellatrix gibi bir heyecan, nede sıradan bir büyücü veya cadı gibi tiksinme hissediyordu Severus Snape. O iki duygusunu da uzun zaman önce öldürmüştü. "Kim o kurban?"dedi sonunda ilgisiz bir ses tonuyla.

"Potter'ın yakın bir bulanık arkadaşı var ya, kız, kendini beğenmiş, kendini zeki sanan bir şeymiş, Granger mıdır nedir, işte o."

İkisi de, birden arkalarındaki raflardan gelen kalın bir kitabın yere düşme sesiyle, sıçradılar. Aynı anda çektikleri asalarını, arkalarındaki rafa doğrultmuşlardı. Bir an sonra, rafların arkasından, elinde mumları yanmayan bir şamdan ile tanıdık bir yüz çıkınca, yüzlerine yansımış olan *düelloya hazırlık*, şaşkınlığa dönüştü.

"Ben-ben." Diye kekeledi Draco Malfoy. Sarı saçları dolunay ile alevlerin ışığında parlıyordu. Derin gözlerinden hiçbir his okunmazken o an, elinin titremesi ele veriyordu kendisini. "Dinlemiyordum ben sadece-" diyerek titrek bir sesle, saçma bir savunmada bulunmaya kalkıştı, ancak sonunda vazgeçti. Asasını sallamasıyla, elinde tuttuğu şamdanın mumları alevlendi ve arkasına bile bakmadan, hızlı adımlarla kütüphaneden dışarı çıktı.

Onun arkasından hüzünle bakan Severus, tam kitabına dönmek üzereydi ki Bellatrix'in ortadan kaybolduğunu fark etti. 1-2 saniye etrafına bakındı. Tam şaşkınlık duyacaktı ki, Bellatrix az önce Draco'nun belirdiği rafın arkasından çıktı. Elinde bir kitap, büyük ihtimalle az önce Draco'nun yere düşürdüğü ve alamayacak kadar telaşlı olduğu, kitap vardı.

Bellatrix "Nesi var bunun? Bizi gizli gizli dinliyor diye bu kadar sıkıntıya girmesine gerek yoktu. Belki de babasıyla yattığım gerçeği ağır gelmiştir." diye mırıldanırken, bir yandan da elindeki kitabı inceliyordu meşale ışığında. Kapağındaki _Yunan Mitolojisi_ başlığı, kitabın ne hakkında olduğunu direk ele veriyordu. Oldukça kalın bir kitaptı, görünüşe bakılırsa ayrıntılıydı da. Bellatrix, kitaba hızlıca bir göz gezdirirken kenarı kıvrılmış bir sayfaya rastladığında durakladı. Sayfaya şöyle bir göz attıktan sonra, belki incelemek ister diye Severus'a uzattı.

"Draco'nun böyle saçmalıklarla ilgilendiğini bilmezdim. Ne kadar da hızlı çıktı. Herhalde eğlenceden önce, erkeklerin şahsi eğlencesini kaçırmamak için." Severus kitabı alırken elinden, işaretli bulduğu sayfayı gösterdi. "Şurası işaretliydi, ama salakça şeyler var Truva Savaşı'nı falan anlatıyor. Hani o benden güzel olduğunu sanan Helen varya, onun eski kocasından bahsediyor."

Severus kitabı aldığında, işaretli sayfaya bir göz attı.

'Menelaus ve Helen kızı, güzeller güzeli Sparta Prensesi, Hermione...'

Bu paragrafın ilk cümlesini görünce, daha fazla okumaya gerek duymadan kitabı kapattı. Bellatrix ne kadar da kördü, Narcissa ne kadar kördü, Lucius ne kadar kördü, diğerleri ne kadar kördü! Görmüyorlardı etraflarında olan bitenleri, anlamıyorlardı. Ya da anlıyorlardı da, umursamıyorlardı. Aslında en iyisiydi bu. Kendiside yıllarca bunu yapmış, yapmaya çalışmıştı en azından. Yinede, aklının bir köşesi Draco'nun durumuna acı duyuyordu. Belki de, kendi çektiği acının bir yansımasıydı sadece bu. Geçmiş geçerken gözlerinin önünden, acıları geçerken, istemsiz bir "Alışacaktır." mırıldandı.

"Ssen, alıştın mı Sseverusss?"Bellatrix, Severus az önce düşüncelere dalmışken, tekrardan eski yerine dönmüştü. Severus, kulağına bunları fısıldayan istekli sesi duymazlıktan gelerek, sessiz kaldı. Bellatrix, pes etmedi...

"Kör değilim Severus, salak hiç değilim. Yeğenim ile o pis bulanığın arasında bir şeyler olduğunu biliyorum. Alışacaktır diyorsun, peki sen alıştın mı?"

Sessizlik... Bellatrix, kollarını adamın boynuna doladı.

"Dikkatini çekmem için ne yapmam gerekiyor Severus, saçlarımı kızıla boyayıp etrafında sevgi pıtırcığı gibi gezmem mi?"

Sessizlik... Bellatrix, kollarını boynuna sardığı Severus'tan güç alıp, kendini koltuğun kolundan kaydırarak, Severus'un kucağına oturdu.

"İmkansız olmam mı gerek? Belki de senin yüzüne bile bakmayıp, düşmanının kollarına koşmalıyım." Bellatrix'in umutları, karşısındaki adamın ifadesiz yüzüne bakıp kırılabilirdi belki ama havada süzülen şamdandaki mumların titreyen ışığı ona doğru yolda olduğunu gösteriyordu. "Ne yazık ki Potter da, çok sevgili kuzenim de tahtalıköyü boyladı. Kendine yeni bir düşman edinsene Severus, benim de işim kolaylaşırdı." Şimdi şamdanın kendisi sağa sola yalpalamaya başlamıştı. Severus'un ellerinin titrediğini hissedebiliyordu. Bitirici darbeyi vurmaya hazırlandı.

"Ahh, ama önce benim de ölümüme sebep olmayacağından emin olmalıyım..."

Yere düşen şamdanın tangırtısı... Sönen mumlar... Meşalenin yere çarptığında çıkardığı gürültü... Alevin sönmesiyle karanlığa gömülen oda...

Severus, sonunda Bellatrix'in yıllardır oynadığı oyunlara, söylediği laflara, imalarına dayanamamış, kopmuştu. Elini karşısındaki kadının kıvırcık saçlarının arasına daldırıp, onu hırsla kendine doğru çekti. Dudakları birleştiğinde, Bellatrix hiç direnmemiş –zaten neden dirensindi ki, bu onun yıllardır arzuladığı şey değil miydi?- istekli bir şekilde karşılık vermişti. Bellatrix'in az önce uğraştığı cüppesi, kadın tarafından bir tarafa fırlatılıp atıldığında, diğer eliyle onu belinden sararak daha da kendine doğru çekti. Eskilerden tanıdık, hafif bir çilekli parfüm kokusu aldı, gözlerinin önünde beliren, hayalden kızıl saçları okşarken.

Bellatrix, Severus'un şu an onu öpmediğini biliyordu. Severus şuan Lily Evans'ı öpüyordu, onu seviyordu, okşuyordu, Bellatrix Black'i değil. Kendisi gene de buna aldırmadı. Kendi kıyafetleri kütüphanenin zeminini boyladığında, sonunda dengiyle karşı karşıya olmanın verdiği hazla, tanıdı çıkarmaya baktı.

***

"Bellatrix? Hayatım?"

Rodolphus Lestrange, Malfoy Malikane'sinin karanlık koridorlarını arşınlarken, elindeki meşale ona eşlik etmekteydi. Karısını arıyordu. Karanlık Lord teşrif etmişti sonunda, eğlence başlayabilirdi. Ancak Bellatrix, Severus ve Draco ortalarda yoktu. Bu üç önemli üyenin orada bulunmamasına hiddetlenen Lord, onu bu üçünü bulmak için yollamıştı. İçinden bir ses, Bellatrix'i veya Severus'u bulunca, diğerini de bulacağını söylüyordu.

Bütün kapıları teker teker tıklattıktan sonra, sonunda 2. katın son kapısına ulaşmıştı. Kütüphanenin önünde duran Rodolphus, sol eliyle kapıyı tıklattı. "Bellatrix? Hayatım içeride misin? Severus orda mısın? Draco?"

İçeriden cevap olarak inlemeler ve Bellatrix'in kesik bir çığlığı gelirken, Rodolphus içinde beliren öldürme isteğini bastırarak oradan uzaklaştı. Diğerlerine o ikisinin meşgul olduğunu söylerken, yüzlerinde belirecek olan alaylı sırıtışı düşünmemek için kendini zorladı.

***

Mumlar ve meşale yeniden yandığında, karanlık aydınlandığında, bir kurdun uzaktan gelen uluması yankılandı Malikane'nin içinde...


End file.
